Love Like a Storm
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Hayato and Mitsuk don't go to the same school, and have never met each other.While going to the same school Mitsuki and Hayato have an odd relationship. They aren't considered friends or foes, just classmates . During their first year of high school the the two enter an odd club were odd feelings of love and jealousy start to brew. How will Mitsuki and Hayato survive?TORADORA BASE!


Hayato= regular text

_Mitsuki= Italics_

Together= Both

There are things in this world that cannot be understood if you were to be explained it. Things such as love fall under this category. This mushy, warm, and soft feeling is not something that comes naturally to some.

_That's why other emotions like anger or hate brew from them. To make sure not just anyone can have love in their grasp._

But at some point storm will come clouding everyone's heads who are so sure of what they feel.

_That one person who is suppose to find you loses you in that storm, to eventually find you when it's all over and done with._

**That's just how it is…**

* * *

"Hayato wake up!" Yuuto, Hayato's older brother, yells from the kitchen as he makes breakfast for the family's too youngest. Hayato had a rather small family his other passed away from breast cancer, and his father died off a heart attack leaving only him and his two brothers. It never really bothered Hayato that his family was small since he was still happy. However, at times he did wish his family were complete.

After getting dressed and ready for the morning Hayato thanks Yuuto for the meal as he sat down to eat quietly. Every now and then he would push up his fake glasses just to prevent them from falling.

"Hayato, make sure to leave a good impression on everyone since it is your first year." Yuuto encouraged his younger brother hoping that he wasn't too nervous.

"Ehhh, you worry too much Yuuto!Just you watch I'll come back with a bunch of new friends." Hayato replied while sporting a grin.

"That's what I like to hear." The eldest giggled before cleaning up and leaving for work taking the youngest to his elementary that everyone had left the table, Hayato took the liberty to clean everything to help Yuuto, knowing he would be awfully tired after work.

When he was finished with the dishes, Hayato grabbed hi bag and headed to the school entrance ceremony.

* * *

_Mitsuki woke up to his boring old alarm clock alone in his large house. His family was well off, however his parents were always gone. Dragging himself out of bed, Mitsuki had to force himself to put on his sorry excuse for glassed._

_Boring._

_That was the one word that described his life. Day in and day out it was the same routine, and nothing more; his world was colorless. To Mitsuki life was not worth living, he was only there to exist. Sneezing a few times, he walked over to his dog Norio-san who licked his hand happy to see his owner. Letting a small smile grace his face, Mitsuki hugged the large dog sighing as he did so imagining it was his parents instead of the canine._

_"I hate these glasses, ever since I got them mom and dad have never seen me." Mitsuki told his large dog with sorrow. Allowing one more tight squeeze, Mitsuki let got of the dog, sneezing once more before he started to get ready for school._

_"Another boring day…"_

* * *

During the ceremony all students were told to sit stand up and pay attention. The whole freshmen class started blankly at their new principal as he spoke. Just as expected, it was the same rules and guidelines that any other school would have. Most wondered why they had to go through t in the first place, others didn't care and day dreamed to their hearts content.

Two boys standing next to each other never made eye contact, one with a shining 'let's get 'em' attitude. The other with a ' I don't want to be here' aura boringly stood a listened. As the principal droned on, and on with his lecture he eventually came to his clubs part of it. Then out of no where a shadow was cast over the freshmen class alarming everyone. Freshmen one and all searched for the source until they heard a voice shout out at them.

There in the sky on a glasses shaped hovercraft was Akira Soma yelling No megane no life to everyone. Everyone watched in amazement until something went wrong with the hovercraft sending it crashing towards the ground towards Hayato and Mitsuki. Logically Mitsuki ran away from the hovercraft whil Hayato stupidly stood there and watched as it came towards him.

"ばか!Move!" Mitsuki screamed to Hayato who still didn't listen to him. Lucky for Hayato, Akira maneuvered it away from his crashing it where no students were. At that moment all eyes were on Akira as he got hit by his club's adviser. As the students started to pile into the building Mitsuki made a mad dash inside hoping to find where the meganebu was. He was rushing because, right when the smoke cleared and he was able to see again, he saw the man he fell in love with for 3 years. He saw someone who would make his world colorful once more.

With his heart beating quickly Mitsuki ran as fast as he could pushing everyone out of the way. Seeing this everyone made a way for Mitsui who looked like was was about to murder someone if he wasn't allowed through. Just as he was about to enter the club's door's he bumped into someone who sent him to the ground.

Everyone gasped at that moment terrified of who would have to meet their fate. Not many people knew this but before going to high school Mitsuki has a reputation of hurting anyone he disliked or annoyed him. Whispers spread all around as Mitsuki looked up angrily to see who dared to get in his way.

"I wonder why everyone is staring?" Hayato asked looking around with curiously.

"He hit the cutie tiger! He's going to die." The boys said as they revealed Mitsuki's unfortunate nickname, which was caused by how he looks and how he acted.

"Cutie tiger?" Looking down Hayato saw Mitsuki still rubbing his back side with an angry glare at him. "Oi, are you okay. Your glasses look horrible did I d-…" Right in the middle of his sentence Hayato felt a surge of pain growing from his feet to his whole body. Looking down further he was wrenches. When Mitsuki finally got up, he punched Hayato sending him to the ground.

"Stay out of my way a dragon, that's weird…" Mitsuki stated seeing Hayato's dragon T-shirt since his shirt wasn't fully buttoned. "Just watch where you're going…" The cutie tiger ordered before turning around and heading the opposite direction of his destination.

* * *

During the rest of the day random people popped in here and there to make sure Hayato was okay. Laughing nervously he replied with a yes. When the day was finally over Hayato left his bag in the classroom as he went to the bathroom. Returning shortly after he heard rattling coming out of the classroom's cabinet in the back. Walking to it slowly making sure there was a chance to run away if something were to pop out, Hayato jumped a bit when Mitsuki came rolling out with a blush on his face.

Making eye contact the two said nothing, Hayato only smiled and walked over to his desk to retrieve his caused a reaction with Mitsuki who sounded a bit shocked.

"_なに？__T-that's not your bag."_

"Yes it is."

"EHHHH! NO NO NO NO!I'm in the wrong class room, no!" The boy jumped and grabbed Hayato's bag causing a tug-o-war to start.

"What are you doing let go."

"No, No, I have to have it!"

"No way just let go!" Pulling the bag more towards himself Hayato one the game causing Mitsuki to crash against the back wall of the class. The two grew silent, Hayato felt genuinely sorry for what he did. However as he was about to apologize, Mitsuki walked away silently without a word being said.

* * *

**Admin: Well until next time~! Follow me at animedramafanfics on tumblr to keep updated as in bio.**


End file.
